1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of stabilizing trench walls. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of stablizing unconsolidated sand and gravel in a geologic exploratory trench wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exploratory trenching is a process utilized in a wide variety of paliostratigraphy. While shoring is required to protect against major hazardous slumps, unconsolidated strata may allow minor slides which inhibit trench logging by the geologist. These small slides can result in the loss or misinterpretation of important information.
Soil stabilizers have been described for use in roadway construction (U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,020), erosion control (U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,593), and dust control in mine tailings (U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,014).